


Saving Grace

by AsherWritesAStory



Series: The Redrum Diaries [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Creek AU, Dark Undertones, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Police Officer Craig, Serial killer!Craig, supportive boyfriend Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: Six months.It had been six long and agonizing months since there had been a murder committed in this peaceful little town and it was driving him a little mad.He knew it was for the best though, that it would throw everyone off his trail… but he was growing bored of living his every day normal life.There was something about murder that excited him. That drove him. Made him feel alive.





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://craigwritesastory.tumblr.com/

Six months.

It had been six long and agonizing months since there had been a murder committed in this peaceful little town and it was driving him a little mad.

His fingers drummed against the table as he looked onward at the officer sitting at the desk beside him reading the local newspaper.

_’No Murder In Six Months, Are We Finally Safe?’_

That was the article headline. Big and bold right on the front page. He couldn’t help but chuckle silently to himself.

He knew it was for the best though, that it would throw everyone off his trail… but he was growing bored of living his every day normal life.

There was something about murder that excited him. That drove him. Made him feel alive.

“You bored Tucker?”

His partner looked at him over the top of the newspaper. 

“Kind of,” Craig shrugged, stopping the beat of his fingers and reclining back in his chair.

“Why’s that?”

Craig rolled his eyes, “in case you haven’t noticed we live in one of the most boring towns in the United States. That crazed murder kept things at least somewhat exciting.”

His partner nodded in agreement and lowered the newspaper onto the desk, looking Craig right in the eyes with a smile on his face. 

“The guy was a madman Craig, he killed twelve innocent people in the course of three months! While it sucks we didn’t catch that monster I’m actually really glad he disappeared.”

Disappeared.

Right.

Because little did Clyde know that he was looking at the madman, staring him right in the eyes and carrying on with a normal conversation.

It was almost sickening really, how well Craig could play the innocent card while knowing damn well that he wasn’t what he appeared to be. 

But Clyde didn’t need to know that. No one ever needed to know that he was a monster. Except for Tweek. Tweek knew, and he was the best cover Craig could’ve ever asked for.

Ever since he learned about Craig’s secret identity he always covered for him when it came to his articles in the paper and being Craig’s wonderful alibi when the situation called for it. Tweek was just as much a part of the guilty party as Craig was if he ever got caught. 

Why?

Because he was hiding the truth. He was an accomplice. He had helped Craig dispose of several pieces of evidence. He had been there shortly after Craig had killed.

Needless to say they were both pretty messed up in the head all things considered. 

But Craig, as of now, was doing just fine. Sure he felt his mental state and his sanity slipping from time to time but they were slight urges that he could easily control. 

Tweek was his center, his saving grace. He could reel Craig in even when he felt himself ready to snap. 

“Hey,”

Clyde’s voice broke him from his thoughts. And that was probably for the best all things considered. 

“Yeah?”

Craig blinked and looked up at his brunette friend who was standing next to him with a hand clasped on his shoulder and his goofy smile plastered on his face. 

“Shift change,” Clyde pointed to the other officers who were coming into the station and busying themselves with grabbing a hot cup of coffee and some leftover breakfast pastries that the morning shift had provided.

Craig nodded and stood, wasting no time in exiting the station in order to get home. He had a hot meal waiting for him and his ever adoring boyfriend.

“Craig wait, before you go…” Clyde followed after, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Are you okay?”

Craig bit the inside of his cheek. He had to hold back and refrain from saying anything out of line that could draw suspicion to him. 

“I’m fine,” not a total lie but it may as well have been. “Why do you ask?”

“You just seem really stressed out as of late so I’m just worried about you.”

It was a nice sentiment. But Craig couldn’t be honest. He had to keep his secrets. 

“I appreciate that Clyde but really, I’m fine.”

Clyde nodded, mustering up his best smile and giving Craig a wave before turning his back to head to his car, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Off tomorrow,” Craig shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, “anniversary.”

The brunette gave him a thumbs up from over his shoulder and carried on his way. Craig said nothing more, wanting to leave and go home. Wanting to be able to have Tweek sooth his mind and rid him of his intrusive thoughts.

So he hurried home, taking as many back roads as he could to avoid any rush hour traffic that there may have been at this hour, it was eleven past five on a Friday… everyone would be hurrying home.

But Craig managed to reach his apartment in record time, not having to deal with most of it. And he was so relieved. He parked, and wasted no time getting inside. He fumbled with his keys as his hands were shaking and his head was reeling but he had to think positive thoughts. Happy thoughts. 

_Think about Tweek._

_Tweek. Happiness. Sunflowers._

“Jesus Christ what’s wrong with you?”

Craig blinked and came back to reality. He saw Tweek rushing to his side from the kitchen, felt him put a reassuring hand on his back and pull him into a warm and reassuring hug. 

Craig felt his body relax. He felt every bad thought slip out of his mind. He held Tweek tightly, gripping at the fabric of his shirt.

“Are you okay?”

Tweek kissed his neck gently, speaking into his skin with a hushed tone and running his fingers through his hair. 

But Craig remained silent, taking in Tweek’s presence. He was breathing slowly, his face burying itself in the crook of Tweek’s neck.

“Bad thoughts again?”

He nodded slowly. His grip loosened on Tweek’s shirt before his hands fell to the blonde’s sides. 

“Craig look at me.”

He lifted his head, his eyes meeting Tweek’s and he couldn’t help but smile a little. 

“I think you should do it.”

“Come again?”

“This is eating away at you! It’s been six months and I think you should get back out there again.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Well actually, he could. He just never thought he would hear Tweek say those words to him. 

“You heard me Craig.”

The blonde got on his tiptoes and kissed his lips quickly before heading back into the kitchen to finish whatever it was that smelt amazing. 

Craig took off his jacket before making his way over to the kitchen, sitting on the floor against the cabinets. He looked up at Tweek before leaning his head back and looking up at the ceiling. 

“You’ve been laying low, there’s no suspicion on you, and besides,” Tweek looked down at the man seated on the tile floor, “you’ve got me on your side.”

Craig smiled at the thought before pondering over several different things.

Who would his victim be? Someone unsuspecting of course. And considering the last person he murdered was a man perhaps he should go after a woman. It wouldn’t be anything personal against whoever he decided to off, it was just a stress reliever at this point. 

Any average person would do honestly, but he needed to consider things carefully to avoid being caught.

He knew where officers would be patrolling and where he needed to avoid but other than that he had no plan.

“What’s going through your head?”

Tweek sat next to him, leaning his head against Craig’s shoulder as he glanced up at him.

Craig didn’t know what was going through his head at the moment. He let out a heavy sigh and leaned his head against Tweek’s, “Stoley.”

“Come again?”

“The guy who cheated on my cousin.”

It took Tweek a moment to realize what Craig was talking about and why he was bringing this up but then it hit him.

“Oh.”

Craig nodded slowly before giving the blonde a gentle kiss on the head and getting up. 

“Wait what about dinner?!”

“Just wait for me!”

Tweek groaned as he stood, watching Craig disappear into their bedroom and shut the door.

The things he did for love. Things he never thought he would do for love. But here he was, encouraging a madman to go on a killing spree.

“I’ll be back shortly.”

Tweek saw the backpack on Craig’s back, he knew its contents and he knew them well.

“Go get em killer.”

Craig chuckled, gave Tweek one more lingering kiss on the lips and made his way out of the apartment with a small wave.

Tweek smiled to himself. He wasn’t sure how he ended up in this life but he did and, strangely enough, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking some time out of your day and reading this, it means a lot to me.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. Inspiration struck recently and I had this idea floating around in my head for a while so I wanted to write it.
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
